Overheated
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally comes to the Curtis house to get out of the heat, but get hot in a whole different meaning


The screen door squeaked lightly as a blond haired greaser stepped in, glad to be out of the way to hot sun. The fan hit him and made him sigh in contentment as he looked around the room. The only one there was Johnny who was sitting with his head leaned back, with a fan directed at him.

"Hey Johnny, how's it going?" Dally said, sitting on the couch next to him.

Johnny's head snapped up and his eyes got a little wide. "I wouldn't be here if I were you,"

Dally gave him a weird look. "Why the hell not?"

"Johnny are you sure you don't want shorts or something?" Pony's voice rang out through the house.

"Yes I'm sure," He yelled back.

"You are way to goddamn stubborn," Both males heard him mumble, then foot steps as he started coming closer.

As Pony stepped into the room, he saw exactly why Johnny told him he shouldn't be here. All he was wearing was a pair of basketball shorts, that look about a size to big since they hanging very low.

"Oh hey Dally," Pony smiled at him and pushed his ungreased hair out of his eyes.

"H-hey kid," He said, clearing his throat and looking at what was on TV.

"And I am not stubborn," Johnny mumbled.

"Bull shit and a half Cade," Pony said, flopping on the other couch leaning back on it.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Two-bit at his house to help his baby sit, she's getting to be THAT age," Johnny stood up.

"Ok, see ya later," Pony said, sinking a little lower on the couch, trying to get as much air from the fan as he could.

"See ya around Dal," Johnny smiled cheekily and left.

Dally glared at the door for a good minute very agitated at the dark skin male. Pony groaned and sat up, raising his arms above his head stretching his back.

"So how have you been Dal?" Pony asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Same ol' same ol'," He said, trying not even to look at Pony.

Pony smiled and clicked his tongue in his cheek. Smirking lightly he stood up and went and stood in front of Dally. The blond teen looked up as Pony slid onto him and straddled his legs.

"What are you doing?" Dally asked, looking up at Pony.

"Do you think I'm that unobservant? Or just wish I was?" Pony asked, walking his fingers up Dally's chest.

"A little of both," Dally gasped as Pony leaned down, his lips hovering over Dally's.

"Hmm so what should we do about this little staring problem of yours?" Pony asked, resting his arms around Dally's neck.

"What are you willing to do about it?"

Pony smirked and crashed his lips to Dally's, making the other teen gasp and moan. The younger male's lips were soft and warm as they played against Dally's. As Pony's tongue slipped against Dally's, the blond moaned and palmed at Pony's hips.

"God," Dally gasped as Pony started a trail of kisses against his neck and jaw.

"Like that, Dally?" When he said Dally, it was barley a breath against his ear.

Said male shivered and pushed his hips up into Pony's making the other male moan and kiss Dally again.

"My it feels like someone's excited," Pony said, grinding down onto Dally.

"With you acting like this, how do you expect me to be?"

"Well how about we take care of your problem?" Pony said against Dally's lips and then stood up and started walking motioning with one finger for Dally to follow him.

Dally smirked and got up following Pony till they were in him and Soda's room and Pony closed and locked the door behind him.

"Well were here," Was all Dally got out before he was pushed on the bed and Pony crawled over him.

Running his hands up Dally's chest, he pushed his shirt up and got it off the older male, before meeting their chest again. They both let out a moan as their lips met as well and Dally rolled them over and laid on Pony.

"Where exactly do you see this going?" Dally asked, kissing Pony's chest.

"Where do you want it to go?"

Dally shivered. "What if I want you under me as I slip deep inside of you, making you moan and scream my name?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"What's stopping you?"

Dally looked down at him as Pony wrapped his arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply. Moving back Dally took off him pants, then slipped Pony's off and laid back on him, their cocks rubbing together.

"Do you have any lube?" Dally kissed Pony's chin.

Pony moved lightly, making them both moan as it rubbed their cocks together again and grabbed the little bottle. Handing it to Dally, he got himself ready and tossed the bottle on the bed and put the head of his cock against Pony.

"Are you ready for me?"

Pony nodded and then let out a loud moan as Dally started moving in and out very slow, pushing in and out, moving in a little bit more each time. Pony's nails dug into the soft skin of Dally's shoulders, leaving angry red dents.

By the time he was fully in him their moans were filling the room and swirling around them.

"Dallas," Ponyboy gasped.

"How good does my cock feel in you?"

Pony moaned again and arched his back as Dally hit his prostate. Dally panted against his neck as he started moving faster, building up the pleasure.

"God you feel so amazing around my cock," Dally moaned as he felt Pony's body twitch around him in response.

"Dally, touch me please?" Pony begged, moaning louder.

Dally moved a little and grasped Pony's aching cock in his warm hand and started moving it slowly over him.

"Come on Dal," Pony whined and moaned.

Dally sped up the movement of his hand, but slowed down his thrusts.

"Dally," Pony gasped and moaned.

"Is there a problem?" Dally asked, rubbing his thumb over Pony's head.

"Fuck me, faster," Pony moaned, with a whine as well.

Dally smirked and started moving his hips at the speed of his hand. Pony tossed his head back into the pillow, his moans getting louder as he felt himself about to go over the edge.

"You going to come for me?" Dally asked, kissing him hard.

Pony gaped and moaned loud. "Dally oh DALLY," Pony almost screamed as he came in spurts on his own stomach and said males stomach.

Dally gasped as Pony's muscles pulsed and gripped around him, forcing him over the edge. Coming deep within Pony, Dally let out a moan that was more near a growl than anything.

Panting deeply, Pony pulled Dally to him, kissing the other male deeply.

"That was one hell of a ride," Dally smiled and pulled out, grabbing a towed that was laying on the floor.

Pony smiled up at him as he tossed the towel to the young greaser. After cleaning himself up he rolled and slid the lube back in its hiding place.

"Ok I have to ask, why is that there?"

"I knew it would get hot one day, where I would only have to wear something like these," He held up his shorts before slipping them on.

"You had this planned didn't you?" Dally said, slipping his own clothes back on.

"I plead the 5th but I will say, are you complaining?"

"Not in the least," And he pulled Pony to him, kissing him deeply.

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~

AND another Pony/Dally (tied with Pony/Darry for favorite couple)

I will get back to the odd couples (yes I know I keep saying that, but it will happen)

So I own nothing (blah blah) read and review (blah blah) and that good stuff (…. Blah blah)


End file.
